Twi'lek
Appearance Twi'leks are beautiful mostly hairless humanoids with elegant exotic facial features. Their most notable feature are the two prehensile tentacles that sprout from the back top of their heads known as "Leku". These tentacles or "brain-tails" hold some of the Twi'lek nervous system enabling greater cognitive function and heat distribution, and also act as erogenous zones. The Leku are usually 1 to 1 1/2 feet long with longer Leku belonging to nobles as a status symbol. Twi'leks have graceful, slender bodies with usually well endowed sexual features.Twi'leks have no body hair with the exception of very long eyelashes to keep out sand and other particles. There skin is silky smooth that has vivid and varied skin pigmentation, skin colors include many variations of blue, red, yellow, orange, deep green, white, pale brown, pink, and lavender. Some Twi'leks even exhibit varied phenotypes, including stripes, orange with red mottling, red with pink palms, and blue with pink lips. Deep Red and Blue skin tones are rare and usually associated with noble Twi'leks. Twi'leks stand around the same height as humans and weigh slightly less. Twi'lek females have "ear-cones" instead of humanoid ears 50 percent of the time but this does not impead their perception at all. Twi'leks have long lifespans due to their fey blood, they reach adulthood at 16 years but then aging seems to slow down reaching middle age around 200 years old, old age at 300 years, and venerable at 450 years old. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society The natural grace and exotic beauty of the female twi'leks has made them a popular target among slave traders. Shokhans in paticular see having female twi'lek slaves as a status symbol especially owning one of the rarer skin toned females like the deep red and deep blue. Slavery has allowed the twi'lek race to proliferate to more places outside of the harsh deserts of Dwordocath. Some Twi'leks believe that slavery is a good way to expand their race and preserve their culture while others saw it as a chance to escape the harsh desert of their homeland. Many Twi'leks live as slaves or entertainers. Twi'leks who escape slavery usually turn to thievery or prostitution to survive, with both genders using their natural powers of seduction. Twi'leks prefer to "ride the storm" rather than "defeat it" even though they have a proud warrior history and tradition. Twi'lek warriors are rare but truly a beautiful sight to behold, full of deadly grace and color. Twi'lek clothing depend on the gender with males commonly wearing long ornate loose robes, while females tend to wear tighter, more revealing clothing to maintain their elegant figures and enhance their value to males. Twi'lek dance costumes were typically made of silky veils that cling to the body or very revealing netting and jewelry. Twi'leks have a clan structure with a council of noble elders that govern how that clan functions. A whole clan of deep red colored Twi'leks known as the Lethan are a clan of fierce warriors with powerful psionic powers that have so far resisted the Shokhan slavers. Religion Most Twi'leks worship the Sun Goddess, Taija. They see her as the creator of their race and the guide that will bring them to a brilliant future. A favorite saying of Twi'leks is " the night is darkest just before the dawn". Relations Twi'leks can only produce offspring when they mate with other twi'leks. Twi'leks can still have sexual relations with other humanoid races and most commonly do, but no offspring will ever be had without magical aid. Twi'leks get along the best with elves and humans as they are very similar in appearance to themselves. Twi'leks are attracted to the elves grace and natural beauty, and humans drive and emotion. Anyone who treats a twi'lek with respect and equality will gain the twi'leks trust and admiration. Twi'leks are indifferent to dwarves, and they find halflings and gnomes to be cute. Other races tend to just enslave twi'leks like orcs, drow, and the most hated Shokhans. Adventurers Battledancer: '''Twi'leks are commonly battledancers, they have a natural knack for dancing and incorporating it into battle. Favored Class option +1 to total rounds of battledance per level. '''Swashbucklers: '''Twi'leks make excellent Swashbucklers, their natural agility and charisma makes them well suited to the life of a dashing swordsman or alluring swordswoman. Favored Class option +1/4 Panache per level. Racial Traits *+2 Dex, -2 Wis, +6 cha (9RP) *'Desert Runner: '''Twi'leks receive a +4 racial bonus on constitution checks and fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced march, starvation, thirst, and hot and cold environments. (2RP) *'Agile: 'Twi'leks are agile gaining a +2 Racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. (2RP) *'Skilled: 'Twi'leks gain a +2 racial bonus to Perform checks and Diplomacy checks. (4RP) *'Poison and Disease Resistant: 'Twi'leks gain a +2 Racial bonus on Fortitude saves versus Poison and Disease. (2RP) *'Low-light Vision: Twi'leks can see twice as far as humans in dim lighting conditions. (1RP) *'Leku Language: '''Twi'leks can communicate with the Leku on their heads. This is a racial only language. *'Leku Susceptibility: 'Twi'leks are vulnerable to being stunned in a grapple when the opponent grabs the Leku that come out of a Twi'leks head. When ever Twi'leks suffer damage from a successful grapple check against them they must make a Fortitude save DC 14 or be stunned for 1d4 rounds. (-4RP) *'Seducer: '''Twi'leks add a +1 to the saving throw DCs for their spells and Spell-like abilities of the enchantment school. In addition, members of this race with a Charisma score of 15 or higher gain the following spell-like ability (the caster level is equal to the user's character level). 1/day-charm person. (2RP) Alternate Racial Traits Subraces